Invention relates to an assembly for penetrating the uterus of an animal during a non-surgical procedure, especially for the introduction of material such as embryos into the uterus of an animal. Such an assembly is known from international publication WO 96/35384.
The known assembly comprises a rigid metal probe, having a long tubular body with a central longitudinal axis and a probing member curving forwardly and laterally outwardly, substantially beyond the forward end of the probe body, the probe body having open forward and rearward ends. The probe is adapted to be inserted, forward and first, inside the cervix of the animal, the probe body then being manipulatable to gently maneuver the probing member in a forward direction through the cervix to a position in which the probing member and the forward open end of the probe body are adjacent the body of the uterus. For introduction of the probe into the cervix, a long tubular gripping instrument is provided, having an open forward end and an external formation configured for gripping the walls of the cervix when the instrument is inserted. The gripping instrument has to be pulled in a rearward direction to straighten the cervix to be able to introduce the probe. The probe body is sized for a coaxial insertion inside the gripping instrument from the forward end thereof, such that the rearward end of the probe body extends outside the rearward end of the gripping instrument. When the probing member is brought into the position adjacent the body of the uterus, as tested with a stainless steel detecting bar, a fluid carrier can be inserted through the probe body, into a position wherein the front end of the elongated fluid carrier extends in a longitudinal direction from the forward, open end of the probe body into the uterus body. Fluid containing the embryos or semen can then be expelled from the fluid carrier into the uterus body.
This known assembly has the disadvantage that it is complex, both in composition as well as in use. The assembly comprises a large number of separate parts to be positioned inside and maneuvered relative to each other, which can be difficult, time consuming and irritating for the animal, which will be detrimental to the result. Therefore, the animals have to be anaesthetized especially for enabling positioning of the animal on its back before introduction of the instrument. Furthermore, due to the rigidity of the probe and probe member and the fact that the probe member has to be introduced into the forward end of the gripping instrument, such that the probing member is enclosed within the soft, cork-screw-like forward part of the gripping member, whereby the rearward end of the probe body extends far outside the rearward end of the gripping member, this known assembly is difficult to maneuver. Furthermore, since the probe body is tubular, having open forward and rearward ends, the channel extending through the probe body can easily be contaminated with material from the vagina, cervix and/or uterus, prior to introduction of the fluid carrier into the channel. This can easily result in contamination of the fluid within the fluid carrier, thus influencing the result of the procedure negatively. Moreover, since the channel extends longitudinal through the probe body, the fluid carrier will depart from the probe body in the longitudinal direction of the probe body, and will thus be driven directly into the wall thereof, perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the cervix. This can be irritating and hazardous for the animal and can furthermore result in further contamination of the fluid. Upon further introduction of the fluid carrier, the forward end, extending outside the probe body, will bend and will be pushed into one of the horns of the uterus, which could result in a fold in the fluid carrier, resulting in a blockage of the through bore of the fluid carrier, thus preventing or at least hindering the delivery of the fluid into the uterus body and cause lethal damage to the fragile embryos due to squeezing.
FR-A-2477008 and FR-A-2432866 both disclose further assemblies for penetrating the uterus of an animal. These known assemblies both comprise a rigid tubular probe member, made of metal, which during use extends straight through the uterus and cervix, forcing apart any curved wall parts. Therefore, these probe members cannot be used with unsedated animals.
A main object of the present invention is to provide for an assembly for penetrating the uterus of an animal during a non-surgical procedure, wherein the drawbacks of the known method are overcome, maintaining the advantages thereof
An assembly according to the present invention comprises only a limited number of components, which are easy to manufacture and use, wherein the probe body can be introduced into the cervix of the animal directly, via the vagina, and can then be manipulated such that the probing member passes the cervix to a position within or adjacent the uterus body. Since the axis of the outlet opening encloses an angle with the longitudinal axis of the probe body, accumulation of contamination within the channel can be easily prevented, whereas blockage of the outlet opening by the wall of the uterus body, when the probe body is fully inserted, is easily prevented. An assembly according to the present invention provides for easy and safe penetration of the uterus of an animal during a non-surgical procedure, whereby the outlet opening of the channel and thus the place of introduction of, for example, embryos or semen is accurately reproducible. Thus, the chances of success of a non-surgical procedure performed with an assembly according to the present invention are very high. Thereby, the animals do not have to be anaesthetized or restrained to perform the procedure, but can be housed similar as when performing usual artificial inseminations.
At least part of the inside walls of the cervical channel is convoluted and lined with rounded prominences, some of which dovetail, occluding the canal. With an assembly according to the present invention, the probe being sufficiently flexible, the probe can be introduced into the cervix and manipulated such that the probing member can be maneuvered in between the prominences, partly pushing these apart, whereby the probe body can follow the curves of the cervical canal and at least partly follow the convolution of the inner walls by flexing, thereby passing the occlusions of the canal. The outlet opening of the channel can thus be brought easily, conveniently and accurately within or adjacent the uterus body.
In a further advantageous embodiment, an assembly according to the present invention is characterized by a second tubular member, being slidably insertable through the channel. This second tubular member can be easily used as a fluid carrier. Since the length of the second tubular member is greater than the length of the channel, the forward end of the second tubular member, provided with an outlet opening, can be pushed through the outlet opening of the channel by manipulating a rearward part of the second tubular member still extending outside the channel from the inlet opening thereof. In combination with the axis of the outlet opening of the channel enclosing an angle with the longitudinal axis of the probe body, the direction of extension of the forward end of the second tubular member through the outlet opening of the channel will be advantageous since the forward end of the second tubular member will not be driven directly into the inside wall of the uterus body but into one of the horn-like protrusions of the uterus body. Thus, blockage of the outlet openings is easily prevented. Furthermore, the tubular member can be introduced from the rearward end of the channel, after the probe body has been fully introduced.
By providing a tubular member extending along at least part of the probe body and the probing member, the channel can be easily provided. The tubular member can be attached to the probe body, at least near the probing member, for example, by adhesive or a mutual relatively soft and flexible coating, whereas the rearward end of the probe body and the tubular member can be separated. The rearward end of the tubular member can then be easily manipulated for introduction of, for example, a fluid carrier, a cannula or the needle of a syringe, without having to grip the rearward end of the probe body and vice versa.
In an alternative embodiment, an assembly according to the present invention features a channel which extends through the probe body and the probing member, the assembly thus being very easy to manufacture, for example, by bending from an elongated tubular piping.
In further elaboration, an assembly according to the present invention may be characterized by providing the outlet opening in the wall of the second tubular member, the forward end of the tubular member, being closed, provides for an advantageous direction for expelling fluid from the outlet opening, approximately perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the tubular member, thereby even better preventing blockage of the outlet opening of the second tubular member should the forward end thereof be driven into the inner wall of the uterus body. Since the forward end of the second tubular member, extending from the channel within the uterus body, will be approximately straight, that is not bent over 180xc2x0 or more, as the fluid carrier used with the known assembly, folding thereof is easily prevented, thus preventing occlusion of the channel within the second tubular member.
The invention further relates to a method for non-surgical introduction of material such as embryos into the uterus of an animal. Such method necessitates only the use of a probe with an elongated channel and a tubular member slidably insertable into the channel. A method according to the present invention can easily and very accurately be performed with a very high rate success. Such method is very animal friendly, quick and relatively inexpensive.
Further advantageous embodiments of an assembly and a method according to the present invention are described in the subclaims and the description.
To further clarify the invention, exemplary embodiments of a method and assembly according to the present invention will be described hereafter with reference to the drawings.